Times Like This
by halidaaa
Summary: He accidentally said something he knew she wouldn't like. ClaireWest, Rated T because i'm not sure how to rate :D


West glanced to his side

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Heroes. Tim Kring does. sigh

This is my first fanfic, R & R please, I need to learn a lot, thanks :)

**Times Like This**

West glanced to his side. The faint light coming from the movie screen in the far front of the room fell upon her and made her straight blond hair glimmers goldenly—reminding him of how he's just realized and shocked himself of how precious she is to him.

But that look—the look she sometimes has, just like she were someplace she isn't. Like her mind was somewhere else. Like there was someone other inside her eyes. Just the look she's showing right now. It is at times like this that West wishes that he can read minds instead of fly.

He can't quite remember the title of the movie he was supposed to watch right now, Claire chose it, and he only came to watch his girlfriend—far more interesting than any movie any cinemas could offer. But this expression of Claire's is very interesting to him. And seemingly, what's on the screen is very interesting to Claire, too. West turned his head to the screen showing a building on fire.

"Hey, what happened? I missed that," he asked.

"Some explosion," Claire answered rather absent-mindedly. "And you wouldn't have missed that if you would stop staring at me and start watching the thing," she immediately came to her mind and turned her head around and added up the comment with a flirtatious look.

West smiled weakly. His thought was stuck in the word explosion, and the person he knew Claire remembers every time she thinks of it. She never quite forgets him, this Peter Petrelli guy. It seems like nothing would ever make her forget, West thought. She already figured out he was her uncle, and she's still in love. Times like this makes West wishes he can manipulate memories instead of fly.

"So?" Claire asked as they stepped out of the cinema.

"So… what?"

"What do you think about that?" Claire took her hand out of her jacket pocket and put it in West's.

"I think," West began, holding Claire's hand tighter. "Your cheeks are chubbier than they were on the last movie," he stopped to watch Claire's shocked expression.

"Did you really not watch the movie at all?" she asked. "Did you actually waste the whole hour and a half thinking of how to mock me when we come out?"

West smiled playfully. "Hey, don't blame me; I'm not the one failing on my diet."

Claire poked her boyfriend. West laughed as she started to sulk and started walking away from him. When he was already ten steps behind Claire, he levitated himself slightly and stopped right behind Claire.

"West!" Claire's eyes widened when she realized what West had done. "Someone could've seen you!"

"Nobody did," West said calmly. He wrapped his arms around Claire's waist. "And you're not failing your diet. I'm just making fun of you."

"I know. I was just making fun of you making fun of me," Claire smiled. She planted a kiss on West's cheek. West replied with a kiss on her lips, long and deep.

"Claire," West began as their lips part. "I love you."

There was silence, and both of them know exactly why. Oh, how West wishes he can manipulate time instead of fly at times like this.

He didn't really mean that. No, he meant that, he just didn't plan to actually say it out loud. He knew it wasn't time, and he knew what Claire's answer will be.

"I'm sorry Claire," West looked at Claire's shocked expression. "I-I uh, I already know what you'd say, so, uh.. You don't have to—"

"I'm sorry," Claire said guiltily, she seems to be enjoying the view of their feet now. "I-I like you, West, I really do… I just—"

"It's okay, Claire," West cupped her face and turned it to his. "I understand." He smiled and wiped away the tears falling on Claire's cheeks. Claire smiled.

"You know, come to think of it," West said, his face somehow made Claire sure she isn't going to like what he'll say next. "You do look chubbier!"

West's goofy grin only lasted seconds because Claire started pinching his arm. "Ouch!"

"Just pull yourself together, stop making fun of me, and take me home!" Claire said, still pretending to be angry. "Then maybe I'll forgive you and give you some goodnight kisses."

"Yes, your majesty," West answered, still rubbing his hand trying to make the pain from Claire's super pinch go away. They went someplace quiet and West picked Claire up on his arms.

As they flew, silence filled the air; both seemed to be stuck with the thought of the dialogue happening outside of the movies. Claire put her head on West's shoulder, wishing she didn't have to hurt his heart like she just did. West planted a kiss on Claire's forehead, wishing he didn't have to put Claire in such a situation. He loved her, and it doesn't matter what she feels; he doesn't care. If she loved him back, it would mean the world for him, but even she didn't, just loving her the way he does is bliss for him.

"West," Claire broke the silence between them. "Thank you."

West smiled down at the girl in his arms. "Whatever that 'thank you' is for, just ask me anytime, and I'd do it again for you."

The silence stroked back. The flight home seemed to be never-ending, for the silence is torture to both of them. 

"I always like it when we fly like this," Claire finally said, looking at the bright light of the town under them.

"Yes, I remember how you like heights," West turned his head on her. Claire just smiled slightly.

"You know, West," Claire began, her voice trails away with every words, like she isn't sure about what she's going to say. "It's actually possible that, uh.."

"What is it, Claire?"

"May-maybe, I, uh.." Claire bit her lips, as though trying to pluck up the strength to say whatever it is she was going to say. "Maybe I love you, too, West."

There was silence. West stopped their flight at these words, for the surprise he got was far too big for him to beat. Claire looked up to see West's face glow with happiness she never seen on him before. She saw his love for her in his eyes, more than ever.

"And, even if this isn't actually love," Claire continued, now with more confidence, "I will, I promise you, I will never stop trying to love you back.."

West looked at her with what seem to be all the joy in the whole world, and in between all the happiness that attacks his heart, he finally regained his ability to speak. "That is more than enough, Claire."

West took them both to fly as high as he could, with the strength he just got from the joy filling his heart. He held Claire by her waist, letting her arms to slip behind his neck, and they kissed the way they did that night in front of the Hollywood sign.

It is at times like this, that West is most grateful for being able to fly.


End file.
